


强食

by tangsuan



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	强食

弱与强相对，人类互相捕猎，这是个兽化的社会，我们不过是学会了直立行走的动物而已。

这是一个Omega极度稀缺的年代，原因有很多，战争，饥荒，性别歧视，长期混乱的社会，反正，比例已经到了不可调控的地步，十个人之中只有一个Omega，六个beta，三个alpha。

Beta像工蚁一般撑起整个社会的运作，更强大的alpha承担着更危险的社会责任，他们其中的佼佼者，也相对应占用着世界上最好的资源，享用着最好的Omega，生育更强大的后代。

而段宜恩，就是负责给他们去“捕猎”这样的Omega的，一个好看又没被标记的Omega，能给他带来几百万的进账，他在这行里名声不错，下手快很准，货又高级，许多不愿透露姓名的大主顾总是找他的。

自然也有很多人给他提供着渠道消息，从中分杯羹，既不犯法，也不受谴责。

“有谦，你跟荣宰说，最近有个漂亮的男Omega总是自己过来买醉？”

段宜恩穿着一件暗色的条纹衬衫，弄潮范儿的水蓝破洞牛仔裤，淡金的头发衬得美貌在夜里几乎要发光，纤长骨感的手指捏着一根细试管，一饮而尽里头的辛辣的酒，压低了声音问酒保，一个年轻的大个子男孩子，一头金毛桀骜不驯，眉眼阴郁，一身的伏特加味刺鼻又浓郁，丝毫不收敛。

“漂亮是真漂亮，壮也是真壮，是不是Omega我就不知道了，我就知道他很香，一身的玫瑰盐的味道，不知道是他本来的味道，还是什么........”

酒保金有谦一边继续手上绚烂调酒的动作，一边回忆每晚准时出现买醉的男人，心里有些痒，那腰那臀，艹起来得多带劲。

“段哥，你要是得手了，开个价呗，我挺喜欢他的。”

“怎么？就算是个alpha你也要？”段宜恩睨了他一眼，调笑道。

金有谦大惊小怪起来：“alpha怎么了！现在Omega都这么少了！我还不能买个漂亮的alpha回来艹吗！什么年代了还歧视同性恋！”

段宜恩轻笑了一声，刚打算再要一管酒，就听见金有谦突然正色，低声说：“目标出现。”

段宜恩假装不经意地扭头，发现门口走进来一个穿了酒红色丝绸衬衫配黑色紧身牛仔裤的青年男人，时尚又精致，远远地望过来，一双大眼睛朝气又正直，他微微皱着眉，似乎对于看见段宜恩，十分意外。

“这个你可别想了，这可是警察署总长王嘉尔，还是Omega保护协会的会长。”

不可谓不是旧相识，毕竟段宜恩可是他的首要打击对象，奈何国家立法不完善，所以段宜恩至今逍遥法外。

金有谦撇了撇嘴，不高兴地嘟囔了一句：“他一个alpha怎么天天掺和Omega的事。”

“你今晚又有目标了？”王嘉尔走了过来，有些不尴不尬地搭讪，企图从他嘴里套出一点有用的信息，也许就能搭救一个可怜的Omega。

段宜恩从金有谦的手里接过一根新的试管，不咸不淡地哼了一声：“嗯。”

见对方如此坦诚，王嘉尔反倒有些无所适从了，总不能坐下来苦口婆心劝段宜恩，不要再干这肮脏的行当了吧。

段宜恩看他傻愣愣地站一边，忍不住有些发笑，问他：“难道你一个警察署总长连杯酒都买不起？”

王嘉尔后知后觉地在价目表上随手一指，就在段宜恩身边的高脚椅落座，他什么计划也没有，他本来是自己来喝一杯的，结果碰上了段宜恩，自然是要死守的，不能让他在自己眼皮子底下得逞。

良夜漫长，段宜恩本就是个很安静的人，金有谦很忙，几次想把点了一杯酒也不喝也不走的王嘉尔赶走，但是段宜恩悄悄对他做了个稍安勿躁的手势，纵使再多不满，也不敢吭声，但是脸色一直不好看。

夜深的时候，王嘉尔开始有一搭没一搭地跟金有谦聊天，他说，你一个大好青年alpha，居然不去报效国家，窝在这里开酒吧！

“我干什么关你什么事！”金有谦总归是稚嫩，忍不住出声刺了他一句。

段宜恩笑着打了个岔：“不是谁都像像王总长一样有一颗保护弱者的心啊。”

王嘉尔不知道什么时候喝了那杯酒，脸上有两坨红晕初现，听见段宜恩说起自己致力的事业，不好意思地摆了摆手：“弱者需要人代替他们发声，这是我应该做的而已。”

段宜恩不反驳也不赞同，冲他举了举手里的试管，一饮而尽里头的酒，那是王嘉尔那晚看见的最后画面，他失去意识之前听见了最后一句话：“今晚的目标，到手了。”

 

你抵触我卑鄙的灵魂，你却不得不张开双腿迎接它，从肉体深入到灵魂地去占有你。

 

王嘉尔醒过来的时候，眼前一片漆黑，伸手不见五指，从视觉效果开始的窒息让他心里惶惑不安，作为一个警察，他的心理素质很强，他也明白，是中了段宜恩的套路。

“王总长的皮相比我见过的任何一个Omega都要诱人许多，也许能卖个不错的价钱，要知道，我认识许多，赏重金让人去抓你的大人物呢。”

段宜恩的声音很有磁性，冷冷淡淡的，从黑暗中传来，听得出来房间不大，但是密闭，段宜恩大概就坐在他几步开外的地方。

王嘉尔沉心静气，瞄准了时机，就向前出手，他在当年的全军格斗上得了第一，就算看不见，也是能够通过别的感官判断敌人方向，并且一击致命的。

但是他并没有像预想中的那样，狠狠将段宜恩制服在地，甚至，他都没有碰到段宜恩的人，只有两种可能，要么段宜恩比他的动作还快，要么他的判断失误。

无论是那种，都不可能，王嘉尔不过两秒钟的惊疑，就被人反剪了手，压在了地上，段宜恩用他的膝盖顶着王嘉尔的腰，让他的肚子跟裆部都用力贴合毛躁的毛坯水泥地面，硌得生疼，段宜恩一只手掐着他的两只手反剪在腰后，另一只手去扯住他的头发，逼迫他抬起头，低头在他耳边说：“我知道你在自负什么，你们这些战后参军的年轻人，有什么资格在我面前显摆身手？”

王嘉尔心里一惊，他从未想过，段宜恩多大这个问题，他只知道段宜恩是个很厉害的赏金猎人，却不知道他以前参加过战争，甚至，不知道他是个alpha，雪后青松般凛冽的寒气在阴冷的小屋子里炸裂，王嘉尔打了一个哆嗦，这是绝对的强者，带着战场上练就的杀伐果断，自己的信息素也不段涌出来，人的本能总是好战又鲁莽的，王嘉尔的血液倒流加速，眼眶发红，就想不管不顾与段宜恩决一死战。

但是段宜恩却不这么想，他用王嘉尔随身带的手铐把他的手咔哒一声铐住，修长的手指在王嘉尔饱满的臀部打转，揉玩了一会儿，把人翻了个面，有些急不可耐地去解他的皮带，王嘉尔有些急眼，呵斥道：“我是个alpha，你不能对我这样！”

“呵——alpha怎么了？王总长不是信奉性别平等吗？难道你是个Omega，所以我就可以对你怎么样了吗！”

王嘉尔一时语塞，段宜恩的手法极其粗鲁，像个急色的中年男人，实际上，王嘉尔三十一岁，段宜恩三十八岁，差了一个战争年代，谁也不能腆着脸说自己是个青年人了。

王嘉尔平时是个Omega权益拥护者，身居高位却从来都拒绝那些分配给他的Omega，坚持着要等到自己的命定的那个Omega，互相交付所有。

禁欲多年的结果自然而然就是，经不起撩拨，段宜恩用皮鞋底踩着他的裆部揉几下，规模壮观的昂扬就要捅破内裤钻出来，昭告天下身体主人有多兴奋了。

段宜恩撩起王嘉尔的丝绸衬衫，从他颈侧一路啃咬下来，在胸膛乳晕处不停画圈，在腹毛上留下自己的口水，弄得王嘉尔整个人都湿哒哒的，狼狈不堪的模样。

“王总长这么多年都没有结婚，难不成是同性恋？”段宜恩低头在王嘉尔不平静的裆部嗅了嗅，色气在头部舔了一圈，王嘉尔倒吸了一口气，咬着牙反驳：“谁都跟你似的？我是因为Omega太少了才没结上婚的！”

“也是，王总长才不愿意干买卖人口的事。”段宜恩一点点扒下王嘉尔的内裤，伸出手去上下套弄几乎一手握不住的粗大，但是声音却越来越冷，他说：“那beta呢，似乎王总长似乎从来没有考虑过吧，王总长内心根本把beta这个庞大的族群看作蝼蚁吧。”

“Omega大多美貌，生殖能力优越，所以有人花重金购买，有人花心思保护，看似柔弱，但是全天下的alpha都在为他们的生殖腔战争。”

段宜恩把手伸到王嘉尔身后，挤进去那两瓣臀之间，用指尖浅浅地插着，从未有人开采过的地方，他说：

“到处都是你这样的alpha，beta就像蝼蚁一样，在社会上被漠视，你们这些alpha就像上层人一样，那些Omega是你们附属奴仆，被你们享用保护，社会最底层的是beta，是二等公民，不配与你们通婚，生下来的beta后代也会不被重视，哪怕是beta生下了alpha，那个孩子，也不会被看好，因为普遍观念里，都是alpha与Omega结合，生下强大的孩子，或者上战场，或者生孩子。”

一长段话说得恨恨，强行分开他的腿，也不给他多润滑，用力钉进他的后穴，两个人都疼得脑子一空，王嘉尔不明白自己为什么会受到这种非人对待，他皱着眉，冷汗淋漓，哑着嗓子告饶：“不要，不要.......”

“Omega说不要，有你这样的绅士听，beta说的时候，只会被看作欲拒还迎......”

段宜恩枉顾他的意愿，开始抽插，alpha体质极好，就算不是为了承欢而生的身体构造，但是没过多久，就开始感受到了被顶在前列腺上的快感，开始嘤咛闷哼，前面也翘得奇高。

“也许我错了，你不是性别歧视，你根本就是欠操而已。”

段宜恩把他翻了个面，让他跪在地面上，高高地撅起了屁股，承受他的顶弄。  
凛冬将至，永夜可期。

 

强者永远无法代表弱者，而弱者也永远不愿意被他们代表。

王嘉尔失踪的消息不胫而走，作为一个因为保护Omega出名的警察总长，他受到了全民爱戴，所以总军长林在范下令彻查这件事。

有两条消息悄悄滋生，一条是，王嘉尔是被一个Omega群体控制了，好用来威胁政府释放所有这些年被掳走的Omega，另一条是，王嘉尔本就是跟臭名昭著的赏金猎人段宜恩一伙的，他们联手，一个唱黑脸，一个唱白脸，借着帮助Omega的名义，接近Omega，从而迫害更多的Omega。

政府为此，铺天盖地搜查城市，细致到每一条街道每一户人家，很多隐居度日的有Omega的平民家庭被打破平静的生活。

很快，风向又转变了，连“Omega保护协会”的那些著名维权Omega人士都开始反咬王嘉尔是跟段宜恩勾搭上了，是个伪善的黑心人贩子。

至于段宜恩，他可是一点没藏一点也没躲，甚至都没有人找上门，王嘉尔被绑住手脚，带着口枷，一丝不挂地束缚在床上，每天听段宜恩跟他说外面发生了什么。

王嘉尔始终相信，会有人来解救他的，直到有一天，总督查官朴珍荣跟段宜恩站在他的面前，两个人说了些他听得懂，却不太愿意听懂的话。

“在范哥说了，人归你了，钱也少不了你的，但是不要让人再看见他。”  
“我连让你见到他都不愿意。”

朴珍荣穿着一身笔挺军装，有些凉薄地在他脸上扫过，全无往日里的温和亲昵，王嘉尔很想问句为什么，但是带着口枷，什么也说不出来，只平白流了许多口水丢了脸面。

段宜恩在朴珍荣走后，抱着他的头说：“我一句话也没骗你，我的确那晚是有目标的，也的确是你。”

王嘉尔还有什么不明白的呢，他是被总军长放弃了，总军长林在范总是纵容他这些对抗alpha权益的行为举动，让他误以为，他是在真的支持性别平等。

“你不能怪林在范，是你太不懂这世界的法则，弱肉强食，你只能选择一个梯队，你可以怜悯，但是你不能以一个强者的身份去帮他们对抗强者，没有好处你全占了的事儿，权力美名你不能二者都要。”

“妄想达到真正的平等，就不要以性别来划分强弱，成王败寇，不是生殖器官所能束缚的。”

段宜恩顿了顿，擦干王嘉尔的眼泪，说：

“我母亲，就是一个，手刃了我的alpha父亲的beta女性，我虽然是个alpha，但是从小不被看好，但是我之前跟着林在范打仗时，功勋章都攒了一抽屉，嘉嘉，你很强大，但是你输在了还不够强大。”

 

动物世界虽然残忍，信仰简单，但是谁也不会被文明社会的颇多观念，束缚住潜力，弱肉强食，那便做强者之中的最强，因为谁也不知道捕猎你的人到底会多强大。


End file.
